Dyskusja:Bądźmy poważni/Sport to udręka/@comment-24575162-20161120162223
Sponsorem reklam był, Polski Związek Kóz i Owiec. "Wsadzili mi faceta do psychiatryka." - tak bardzo bezbłędny tekst XD Fajny fragment o tym jak dzwonią ze szpitala xD No no, Złe Trio mistrzynie knucia B) Oooo! Amy, jak ślepo wierzy w odwagę Fineasza XD "- Złe Trio górą! - zawołał Django, znajdujący się wśród tłumu, wciąż będąc mokry po spotkaniu z toaletą. - Kocham was!" (wtf) nie ogarniam tego faceta (derp) Kichający Tayler jest świetny XD A skoro już o Taylerze mowa, z kim go zamierzasz shipować (bo zakładam, że nie z Sophie bo ona jest dla Irvinga tylko i wyłącznie XP) "Jolie, weź go odprowadź, bo sam nie dojdzie. Sophie, idź z Hermą, a ty Ginger pomożesz mi w walce ze złem!" - bezcenne XD "Bo mam nadzieję, że Jolie zabuja się w Taylerze po drodze i odpuści sobie Ferbciaka." - rozwaliło mnie to zdanie XD A myślałam, że to Złe Trio jest mistrzem knucia XD Swoją drogą wątpię w powodzenie tej misji, Tayler jest zbyt zakatarzony, by Jolie się nim zainteresowała XD "Sophie zna Hermę lepiej niż my, więc z pewnością dobrze sobie poradzi pocieszając ją, jak się okaże, że jej facet jest szurnięty." - a to jeszcze bardziej XD Zgonuję tu przez ciebie XD "Domyśliłyśmy się, że kto, jak kto, ale Jamie Nazaria nigdy nie zostawi swoich psiapsi." - oooo! Paulin przesoliła kaszkę. :| Fineasz! A jednak zachował się stosownie do sytuacji :"D A już myślałam, że zachowa się jak ostatni cham XP "- Znam już twoje sztuczki, Heller. - oznajmiła dobitnie, unosząc brwi. - Myślisz, że nie kontaktowałam się z waszymi nauczycielami z podstawówki? Dziewczyna momentalnie zamilkła, w głębi duszy podziwiając zdolności dedukcyjne nauczycielki, zarazem je przeklinając." Zaczynam lubić tę Hass, mimo że uczy niemieckiego XP "Ponad to, jutro mieli wrócić do O.B.F.S.u, a wizja pracy pracy sprawiała, że niemalże popadali w depresję." - dwa razy pracy XP "- Odkąd zacząłem się bardziej stresować.... - Czyli, odkąd poznałeś swoją dziewczynę? - Nie. Odkąd poznałem ciebie." - bezbłędna wymiana zdań XD Coraz lepsze teksty się sypią xp NIE SHIPUJ MI TU SCOTTA I JEREMIEGO! PROSZĘ ja cię D: Nie no tu jest tyle tekstów, że nie chce mi się wszystkich wklejać XD Scott chce wyprać kota? O mamusiu XD Lenin! Kot Lenin XD O mamo XD Niech on przestudiuje historię swojego kraju XD Tak, coraz bardziej lubię Hass XD O! Spodziewałam się, że Trio wygra B) W końcu to trio XD Ciekawe co będzie z ich spiną dalej :D Herba i Brandon uciekają... Jeszcze mi tu Sophie zamkną xD "Valmirka znowu nie daje spać Ridge'usiowi, tak?! Oh, zawsze to samo! Powtarzam jej, że to jest kot i on nie będzie za nią latał, ale ona nie chce mnie słuchać! Co ja mam jej powiedzieć, żeby dała mu się chociaż raz wyspać?!" - Hahhahahaha XD Nie mogę ze śmiechu XD Hahah XD Rozmowa Sophie z psychiatrą genialna :D Sophie jedzie po całości XD Ten psychiatra sam skończy w psychiatryku XD Jej! W końcu poznajemy rodzeństwo Sophie :"D Już rozumiem z czego Tatiana się tak śmiała XD O jej! Wizja Scotta w sutannie powalająca XD Jestem bardzo ciekawa jak się te wszystkie wątki dalej rozwiną XD Czekam z niecierpliwością co dalej. Super rozdział. NT z rozdziałem na rozdział staje się coraz bardziej zabawne XD